nihonkoku_shoukanfandomcom-20200213-history
Kawasaki C-2 Transport Aircraft
The Kawasaki C-2 is a mid-size, twin-turbofan engine, long range, high speed military transport aircraft developed and manufactured by Kawasaki Aerospace Company. It meant to replace the C-1 transport aircraft Overview The Kawasaki C-2 is a long range twin-engine transport aircraft. In comparison with the older C-1 that it replaces, the C-2 can carry payloads up to four times heavier, such as MIM-104 Patriot surface-to-air missile batteries and Mitsubishi H-60 helicopters, and possesses six times the range.2324 The C-2 is being developed to meet the following requirements of the Ministry of Defense: a minimum payload of 26 tonnes, 120 metric ton (264,552 lb 132.275 short ton) take-off weight, ability to takeoff/land on short runways, (Requirement: 500m, almost same as C-1,28 e.g. Tachikawa—900 m, Kamigoto—800 m, Hateruma—800 m), a maximum payload of 37,600 kg whilst taking off from a 2,300 m Take-off Field Length at a 141 tonnes (310,851 lb 155.42 short ton) take-off weight, ability to fly international airroutes (Requirement: Mach 0.8+; JDA ruled out C-17 as a candidate by its lower cruising speed.29 Conventional cargo aircraft cannot cruise at optimum altitude on commercial airroutes because of their lower cruising speed and are often assigned to lower altitude by ATC.30), in-flight aerial refuelling and forward looking infrared systems. The C-2 is powered by a pair of General Electric CF6-80C2K turbofan engines.31 While sharing fuselage components with the Kawasaki P-1, the fuselage of the C-2's is substantially larger to accommodate a vast internal cargo deck, which is furnished with an automated loading/unloading system to reduce workloads on personnel and ground equipment.8 The forward fuselage and horizontal stabilizer is made of an internally-designed composite material, KMS6115. A tactical flight management system and head-up display is installed to reduce the challenges involved in flying at low altitudes or close to mountainous terrain.8 The C-2 is equipped with a full glass cockpit, fly-by-wire flight controls, a high-precision navigation system, and self protection systems.32 Specification * Crew: 3: 2 pilots, 1 loadmaster * Capacity: 32 t (31 long tons; 35 short tons) limited to +2.5g  ; 36 t (35 long tons; 40 short tons) limited to +2.25g ; maximum payload 37.6 t (37 long tons; 41 short tons) ** Field Operation System or ** Truck Crane or ** 8 463L Pallets or ** 1 UH-60JA helicopter or ** 1 Maneuver Combat Vehicle wheeled tank destroyer * Length: 43.9 m (144 ft 0 in) * Wingspan: 44.4 m (145 ft 8 in) * Height: 14.2 m (46 ft 7 in) * Empty weight: 60,800 kg (134,041 lb) * Max takeoff weight: 141,400 kg (311,734 lb) * Powerplant: 2 × General Electric CF6-80C2K1F turbofan engines, 265.7 kN (59,740 lbf) thrust each 60 Performance * Maximum speed: 920 km/h (570 mph, 500 kn) * Maximum speed: Mach 0.82 * Cruise speed: 890 km/h (550 mph, 480 kn) / M0.8 * Range: ** 7,600 km (4,700 mi, 4,100 nmi) with 20 t (20 long tons; 22 short tons) payload ** 5,700 km (3,500 mi; 3,100 nmi) with 30 t (30 long tons; 33 short tons) payload ** 4,500 km (2,800 mi; 2,400 nmi) with 36 t (35 long tons; 40 short tons) payload * Ferry range: 9,800 km (6,100 mi, 5,300 nmi) * Service ceiling: 12,200 m (40,000 ft) Service History The C-2 aircraft first appeared when Japan used it to transport reinforcements and supplies to Mu to help repel the Gra-Valkas invasion. It was later also used to transport the 1st Airborne Brigade in Capture of Barbarus Air Base. In Gaiden 2, a C-2 crashed after being caught in a magnetic storm and falling into the territory of the Kingdom of Esperanto. Trivia Category:Weapons Category:Technology